


In My Culture the Bench You Are Sitting on Is Considered a Mattress

by PartyBakingNinja, WatermelonAntlers



Category: Real life - Fandom, So no fandom I guess
Genre: Kinda, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, very short, we did this during social class, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyBakingNinja/pseuds/PartyBakingNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonAntlers/pseuds/WatermelonAntlers
Summary: A god forsaken roleplay with Satan_Wants_To_Return_My_Soul and PartyBakingNinja





	In My Culture the Bench You Are Sitting on Is Considered a Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> I, Satan_Wants_To_Return_My_Soul am the bold  
> My friend, PartyBakingNinja is the italic  
> The normal font in brackets is my out of roleplay talk if that makes sense.

_ Do me. _

**Maybe later, preferably on a bed and not in public.**

_ I HAVE CADETS THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A BED _

**Okay okay a mattress then**

_ You know where I come from, what your on right now is classified as a mattress.  _

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Oh surely not in public though madame?**

_ WHO CARES ABOUT PUBLIC _

**Oh! I thought you did! Well then, let's get dirty. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_ WAIT WAIT NO. In private. But can’t we at least talk dirty on the chromebooks? _

***sigh* Alright then, later.** (one sec I gotta look up how to talk dirty) (holy shit I am too ace for this) ***moves up close*** (UHM FUCK) (ACTUALLY LETS JUST LIKE NOT DO THIS)

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short but oh well
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Victoria don't get mad at me for publishing this thanks


End file.
